disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather
|inspiration = The seven fairies from the original fairy tale by Charles Perrault |alias = Dears (by Aurora) Rabble (by Maleficent) Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather (by Aurora) |occupation = Fairies Aurora's guardians |alignment = Good |goal = To protect Aurora from Maleficent's curse (succeeded) |home = A cottage in a glen |friends = Aurora, Prince Phillip, King Hubert, Queen Leah, King Stefan, Princess Sofia |enemies = Maleficent, Goons, Diablo, Miss Nettle Baron Von Rocha (Merryweather only) |likes = Magic, happiness, helping others, joy, happy endings |dislikes = Maleficent's evil plots, Aurora upset and Aurora in danger, the mortal lifestyle |powers = Fairy magic |possessions = Their wands |fate = Defeat Maleficent and safely reunite Aurora with her parents |quote = Flora: "Make it pink!" Merryweather: "Make it blue!" Fauna: "Oh, I just love happy endings."}} Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (known collectively as the Three Good Fairies) are major characters in Disney's 1959 animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. Background The three good fairies are clothed in medieval-styled dresses with a particular color predominating. In addition to the dresses, the outfits are complemented with matching capes and pointy hats secured to their heads with colored veils. As a group, they all have powerful magical abilities, channeled by their wands. They are able to do many things through their magic, such as shrinking in size, fly, bringing inanimate objects to life, and putting people to sleep. Their wings allow them to fly and they maneuver adroitly through the air. Despite their claims that they could only do good things with their magic, they were not above using their powers in morally ambiguous ways: Flora gifted a sword and shield to Prince Phillip (which could be interpreted as promoting violence) while Merryweather turned Diablo into stone. They were also not above using magic for their own convenience and personal desires, as demonstrated through their preparations of gifts for Aurora's 16th birthday party, and in the pink/blue color war between Flora and Merryweather. Though their magic was stated to be inferior to Maleficent's in raw power, when they work together they were capable of granting people extremely powerful weapons to be used in the cause of righteousness. Such weapons could triumph over the darkest of evil. When they gave Prince Phillip the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth (possible references to the Shield of Faith and the Sword of the Spirit from the Bible, seeing as how their names are almost synonyms John 14:6) for the final fight with Maleficent, the sword (boosted by the fairies' combined magic and Flora's incantation) was so empowered it could destroy Maleficent and her evil with one well-aimed blow. Flora= Flora has a color scheme that is predominantly red with her petticoat, cape clasp cuffs, and hat veil a dark yellow. She appears to be the leader of the group, and based on her dialogue in the film, she seems to deal heavily with flowers and nature; her favorite color is pink. Flora was voiced by Verna Felton in the original film, Tress MacNeille in House of Mouse, Susanne Blakeslee in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and Barbara Dirickson for most appearances since 2005 such as Kingdom Hearts II and Sofia the First. |-|Fauna= Fauna is dressed in a dark green with accents in a lighter shade of green and she appears to be second-in-command. Despite her tendency towards absentmindedness and obliviousness, she is the quieter and the more introspective than the other two fairies, and often functions as a peacemaker between Flora and Merryweather. Fauna was voiced by Barbara Jo Allen in Sleeping Beauty and has been voiced by Russi Taylor since 2002. |-|Merryweather= Merryweather is dressed in shades of blue, her favorite color, and is distinguished from the others by her diminutive stature. She is feisty, yet pessimistic, resourceful and often challenges Flora's leadership. Merryweather was voiced by Barbara Luddy in Sleeping Beauty and has been voiced by Tress MacNeille since 2005. Physical appearance The three fairies dress very much alike in long medieval-style dresses and pointy hats reminiscent of the traditional witches' hat. Flora's signature color is red, but her favorite color is pink. Fauna and Merryweather's favorite and signature colors are respectively green and blue. They each have a different shape cloak buckle ― Flora's a square, Fauna's a triangle, and Merryweather's a circle. Both Flora and Fauna's eyes are brown while Merryweather's eyes are blue. Flora's hair is gray and Fauna's hair is brownish-gray and they wear it swept back and up into a pompadour and a bun. Merryweather's hair is black, but her veil, which covers the entire back of her head, makes it hard to see exactly how the hair is styled. This suggests that Merryweather is younger than both Flora and Fauna. Powers and abilities As members of the Fair Folk, the three fairies function as forces of good and use their magic in its service. They possess numerous magical abilities that seem to be channeled solely through their wands, and hence they were practically powerless without them. Despite this limitation, their magic was revealed to be still an exceedingly powerful force, especially during times of utter crisis (such as their need to rescue Phillip and escort him to Aurora) where they had no qualms in using it to its fullest extent. Examples of powers the three fairies derived from their magic are: *'Blessing:' The fairies possessed the ability to produce benevolent effects through enchantment. In fact, their first notable acts of magic were the blessings they gave to the baby Princess Aurora - Flora gave the child the Gift of Beauty, Fauna gave the child the Gift of Song, and Merryweather altered Maleficent's curse by replacing the tragic death intended for Aurora with a deep slumber that could be woken by True Love's Kiss. Later on, during the final battle between Phillip and Maleficent, they blessed the former's Sword of Truth so that it could kill the latter with one well-aimed blow. Hence, it could be said that this ability of blessing was one of the strongest magical powers that the fairies were able to access, for it enabled them to negate potent curses and even help to destroy the most powerful of evil supernatural forces (such as Maleficent). *'Enchanting/Animation:' As demonstrated during their preparations for Aurora's 16th birthday, the fairies had the ability to bring inanimate objects to life to do their bidding. *'Telekinesis:' As demonstrated also during their preparations for Aurora's 16th birthday, the fairies had the ability to move objects with their mind. *'Color-Manipulation:' As demonstrated again during their preparations for Aurora's 16th birthday, the fairies had the ability to manipulate colors - Flora and Merryweather changed Aurora's birthday gown from pink to blue and back again. *'Conjuration:' The fairies were shown to possess the ability to materialize imaginary objects at will. They conjured a crown out of thin air for Aurora to wear as a Princess, holy weapons (the Shield of Virtue and Sword of Truth) for Phillip to use in his battle against Maleficent, and a rainbow to act as a bridge for Phillip to escape from Maleficent's castle. Given how Phillip used the shield and ultimately the sword to vanquish Maleficent, it could be said that this ability of conjuration was also one of the strongest magical powers that the fairies were able to access, for it enabled them to provide one with formidable weapons of righteousness that could triumph over the most powerful of evil supernatural forces. *'Disappearing/Vanishing:' The fairies possessed the ability to make objects disappear or vanish into thin air. When they disguised themselves as humans by dressing as peasants, they concealed their wings through this ability. Later on, Flora made a wall disappear so she, Fauna, and Merryweather could search for Aurora. *'Photokinesis:' The fairies possessed the ability to create and manipulate light, as demonstrated by their lighting the tips of their wands. *'Sleep Induction:' The fairies possessed the ability to put beings to sleep at will. After Aurora had pricked her finger and fallen into the enchanted sleep, they cast a spell to put the entire kingdom into a similar sleep that will only end when she awoke. *'Pyrokinesis (Advanced):' The fairies possessed the ability to create and manipulate fire at will, but to a highly advanced level - they used their wands as cutting torches to free Phillip of his shackles and open the locked door of his cell through this ability. Their torches manifested as beams of highly concentrated torch-like fires of pink (Flora), green (Fauna) and blue (Merryweather) respectively. *'Transformation:' The fairies possessed the ability to manipulate reality to transform any object or being into something else. While brainstorming ideas to keep the Princess safe, Flora initially considered transforming Aurora into a flower (since flowers have no fingers, Aurora could not prick hers on a spinning wheel or anything else), but Merryweather derailed that course of action by pointing out that it would work fine until Maleficent sends a frost. Later on, while helping Phillip to escape from Maleficent's castle, they utilized this ability to spectacular effect - transforming boulders into bubbles, arrows into flowers, and burning oil into a rainbow. *'Petrification:' The fairies were revealed to possess the ability to turn other beings into stone, for Merryweather did so to Diablo in an effort to prevent the raven from alerting Maleficent. *'Size-Manipulation:' The fairies possess the ability to change their sizes while preserving body proportion. This is their most commonly-used ability throughout the film - they first use it to conduct a secret meeting of brainstorming ideas, later to cast a secret sleeping spell over the entire kingdom, to navigate undetected around Maleficent's castle in their search for Phillip, and finally to guide Phillip to Aurora. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather first appear as the invited guests of King Stefan at Aurora's christening. Each fairy intends to give a gift to Princess Aurora. Flora grants her the gift of beauty, while Fauna grants her the gift of song. But before Merryweather can give her gift, Maleficent appears. Insulted by her lack of invitation, Maleficent curses the infant to die, from pricking her finger on a spinning wheel spindle before the sun sets on the princess' 16th birthday. As Maleficent leaves, the fairies realize that Merryweather still hasn't given her gift. The little fairy got inspired by Maleficent's invasion to give a special gift. Although Merryweather can't undo the curse, as Maleficent's magic is far too powerful, she's able to weaken it by making Aurora fall asleep until awakened by True Love's Kiss. Feeling that the princess is still in danger, they decide to raise Aurora themselves. An agreement with Aurora's parents is reached: the fairies will raise Aurora for 16 years until the curse is no longer a threat, and then return her to the palace. They change the princess's name to Briar Rose and hide her in a cottage in the woods. The fairies then decide to hide as mortals, as their magic will raise attention, and disguise themselves as Briar Rose's aunts. 16 years later, the fairies prepare a party for Briar Rose on her birthday. After failing in their attempts to bake a cake (Fauna has never cooked before) and sew a dress normally (with Flora, using Merryweather as the mannequin), they decide to use magic after closing off (almost) every crack except the chimney. Flora uses it to sew the dress, Fauna uses it to bake the cake (and later decorate it), and Merryweather uses it to clean up the room until she is distracted by seeing the dress being pink. After she starts an argument over the color of the dress by turning it blue, they try changing the dress and each other's clothes to the opposite colors, and the magic blasts fly up the chimney and attracts the attention of Maleficent's raven, Diablo. The argument ends when both rays hit the dress at exactly the same time, making it a mixture of pink and blue and Flora was outraged at Merryweather for messing the dress up. As Briar Rose is returning from berry picking, Flora quickly turns it to pure pink and hides. Then Merryweather turns it to blue. After Flora points out that the mop is still running, Merryweather uses her magic to make it stop. Briar Rose, who has returned home from berry picking, is surprised. When she tells her "aunts" about the man she met in the woods, they forbid her from seeing him again. The fairies also reveal her true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she's already betrothed in an arranged marriage. The fairies take Aurora back to the castle and take her to a room. They use their magic to create a tiara for Aurora, to help her realize her true royal identity. However, they soon decide to leave her alone for a time as Aurora is still heartbroken of never again seeing the young man she has fallen in love with. The fairies begin to talk about the boy, with Merryweather expressing her opinion that it's unfair for Aurora to be forced into an arranged marriage. When Fauna suggests they reveal the news to King Stefan, they hear a faint sound from the room and realize that it's Maleficent enchanting Aurora. They frantically try to stop the princess, who keeps following Maleficent (as a will-o-the-wisp) up the tower. They warn her not to touch anything, but Maleficent orders Aurora to touch the spindle to trigger the curse. The fairies arrive too late as they run into Maleficent, who briefly mocks them of their efforts of stopping her. She then reveals the now sleeping princess, who has pricked her finger, before she disappears. The fairies feel guilty for what has happened, but Flora insists that they put everyone in the castle to sleep until Aurora awakens. However, when putting King Hubert to sleep, Flora learns that the man Aurora met in the woods was actually her fiancé, Prince Phillip. Phillip has previously intended to go to the cottage to meet Aurora, so the fairies race back to the cottage. Upon arrival, they are shocked to discover that Phillip's hat is left behind on the floor. Deducing that the prince has been captured by Maleficent, the fairies decide to go to Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountain, to rescue him. The fairies sneak into the Forbidden Mountain and witness a group of Maleficent's Goons celebrating the prince's capture by partying around the bonfire. The fairies follow Maleficent, who has been watching the celebration, to the dungeon, where Phillip is chained to the walls. They wait until Maleficent leaves the dungeon to go sleep in her tower, then they free Phillip and melt the dungeon lock. They arm him with the magical Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue, both believed to be weapons of righteousness that will triumph over evil. As Phillip and the fairies exit the dungeon, they are confronted by Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, who calls the Goons. The Goons drop giant rocks, shoot arrows and pour hot oil, but Flora uses her magic to turn them into bubbles, flowers and a rainbow, respectively. After escaping the Forbidden Mountain, the fairies aid Phillip by protecting him from various obstacles as they make their way to Stefan's castle. Eventually, Phillip is forced into fighting Maleficent in dragon form. The fairies assist Phillip in retreating, but he is cornered at the cliff and loses his shield. Under Flora's direction, the fairies empower his sword, allowing Phillip to throw it straight into the dragon's chest, finally killing the evil enchantress. With Maleficent gone for good, Phillip and the fairies enter Stefan's castle and go up to the tower where Aurora is in her enchanted sleep. The fairies watch as Phillip gives Aurora Love's First Kiss that awakens her from that sleep. Lastly, the three fairies go to the throne room, where they watch happily as Phillip and Aurora descend the stairs, reunite with their respective parents, and share a dance. But then, Flora notices that Aurora's dress is blue, and uses her magic to turn it pink. This upsets Merryweather, who turns the dress blue, leading to another argument. The argument continues, with the dress keep alternating colors (pink and blue) as the storybook is closed. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams The three fairies reappear in the first ''Sleeping Beauty story since the original. Since the death of Maleficent, the fairies have become almost desperate to help Aurora out with anything. While King Stefan, King Hubert, Prince Phillip and Queen Leah are away; Aurora is left in charge. Hubert accidentally forgets his speech at Stefan's castle so the fairies finally help Aurora by going to return it. While Flora and Fauna leave, Merryweather stays for a few moments to give Aurora her wand in case things become too difficult. After giving Hubert his speech, Flora and Fauna learn the secret Merryweather has been hiding about the wand. While they were gone, the wand's power began to get out of hand but eventually due to Aurora's calm attitude; things were settled down. The fairies returned along with the kings, queen, and Phillip. Merryweather regains her wand and they all gather for a banquet put together by Aurora without the use of magic. ''Sofia the First Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appear in the Disney Junior series as the supporting sidekick characters to the titular character Sofia. They are the magical tutors of the young princess and teaches her the ways of the royal highness she will one day become. It is shown in several episodes that Flora and Merryweather have yet to settle the blue-pink debate. Their largest role in the series to date is in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" where the fairies' former apprentice, Miss Nettle visits the academy to (supposedly) teach an after school gardening class to Sofia and friends. However, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather soon discover Nettle's actually after their spell book, in an attempt to become more powerful than the three fairies combine, betraying them. Fortunately, due to the efforts of Sofia and friends, the fairies are rescued and peace is restored. Cameos The Three Fairies make several cameos in the television series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "Humphrey in the House", they performed on stage attempting to cook without magic. It is in that episode that they are "revealed" to be sisters. In "Jiminy Cricket", they gave Aurora a sewing machine so she wouldn't have to use a spinning wheel. In The Lion King 1½, the Three Fairies make a brief cameo at the end of the movie. Live-action appearances ''Maleficent The Three Fairies appear in the 2014 live-action film under different names and are referred to as The Flower Pixies. '''Knotgrass' (Flora) was played by Imelda Staunton, Thistlewit (Fauna) by Juno Temple, and Flittle (Merryweather) by Lesley Manville. Though not outright vilifying them like King Stefan, this film portrays the characters in a rather unpleasant light compared to the clearly good original versions. They grant the infant Aurora with magical gifts but when Maleficent places a curse on the young princess, they take her into hiding and raise her as their niece. They claim they are very good with children but it turns out they are incapable of looking after a child so while they struggle living like humans, Maleficent secretly cares for the princess from a distance and through Diaval while at the same time, pranks the trio just to kill her boredom. ''Descendants 2 According to Jane, it is said that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather went to a spa vacation with Aurora's daughter, Audrey. Printed Media ''Once Upon A Dream (A Twisted Tale) The Three Fairies appear in Liz Braswell's second novel in the Twisted Tales series, where Prince Phillip never manages to wake Aurora up and Maleficent takes them both to a dream world in which she rules. Whilst Maleficent poses as the Queen of King Stefan's castle, which is supposedly the last stronghold in the world, and secretly begins collecting the blood of the inhabitants there to sustain herself, the Three Fairies are left in the real world to care for the sleeping people who live there, but find their magic ineffective against Maleficent's killings. Flashbacks also show the Three Fairies living with Aurora in the cottage in the woods. The Three Fairies send a part of their souls into the dream world to help guide Aurora in her final battle with Maleficent, creating three avatars that highlight their most prominent attributes (Flora's bravery, Fauna's kindness and Merryweather's wit). Flora also manages to guide King Hubert to the castle. The Three Fairies' Avatars perish in battle with Maleficent but their real counterparts reunite with Aurora. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather live with Master Yen Sid in his tower in Kingdom Hearts II. They originally come from the Enchanted Dominion world and appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The three fairies also appear on Aurora's pillar during Sora's Awakening in Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the three fairies appear during Ventus's visit after Maleficent took Aurora's heart using Terra's darkness. Together, they descend into Maleficent's castle to retrieve her heart. After her heart is released, Ventus meets Maleficent in a battle and before Aqua arrives. With Ventus gone, the three fairies find Aqua in a cell, where they meet Prince Phillip, the only true love who can break the curse laid upon Princess Aurora. The three fairies help Aqua and Prince Phillip to the castle and defeat Maleficent in dragon form. At the end of the story, Prince Phillip kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, the three fairies observe the couple as they dance. But when Flora sees the blue color on Aurora's dress, she changes it to pink and Merryweather changes it back to blue. This continues until the video fades out on the couple. In Kingdom Hearts II, the three fairies give Sora his new outfit after he wakes from his year-long sleep, as well as the Star Seeker Keyblade and the ability to use Drive. When Diablo brings Maleficent's robe to Yen Sid's tower, the fairies' memories accidentally bring her back to life. Although they don't appear physically in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, The three fairies were briefly mentioned in the game. Yen Sid mentions to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy that Lea is being trained to summon the Keyblade in a magically suppressed training session under the three fairies and Merlin. They are mentioned again in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- as the ones who created the cloaks for Riku and Mickey to use while traveling through the Realm of Darkness to protect them from the darkness in their mission to rescue Aqua and in Kingdom Hearts III they are mentioned as the ones who made Sora's new outfit, where it took extra time to make as like with the last outfit it also has special powers. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort They fairies appear in the Sleeping Beauty Castle walkthrough attraction at Disneyland (as well as Hong Kong Disneyland). The fairies also made notable appearances in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams alongside other Disney fairies, such as the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio. Walt Disney World The trio is featured in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom at the Magic Kingdom. Maleficent returns from the dead via Hades and steals a crystal shard in order to rule Fantasy Land. Upon finding out about Maleficent's revival, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather head over to the Forbidden Mountain to find out what Maleficent plans to do. Unfortunately, one of Maleficent's Goons captured Flora and Fauna, but Merryweather managed to escape. Merryweather and the guests travel into Maleficent's castle to free them. Beating one of Maleficent's Goons and breaking through a door with the Sorcerer's Crest, Flora and Fauna are freed and with help from the park guest they defeat Maleficent. Merryweather also has her own spell card called "Merryweather's Stone Spell". The fairies co-host the former fireworks show, Magic, Music and Mayhem, where they showcase dazzling fireworks and thwart the plans of Captain Hook. Gallery Trivia *Flora was the name of Walt Disney's mother. *The fairies alluded by Clarabelle Cow in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Pluto's Tale". *In the original fairy tale, two of the twelve good fairies like Flora and Fauna give the gifts of beauty and abilities of song and music. *In the original French story it is only the last seventh good fairy who puts the castle to sleep, but in the film, all three fairies cast the sleep spell over the castle. *The ballet has six, instead of seven good fairies, with the wicked one being the seventh. *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's color schemes of red, green and blue are the primary colors of light (even though Flora's favorite color is pink). This is fitting in that they are the most powerful of the good fairies. *In Kingdom Hearts II, when the three fairies remember Maleficent and went to inform Yen Sid, there were two different versions. In the Japanese version, the fairies simply disappeared; in the English version, they turned into a ball of light much like in the original Disney film. *In early drafts of the story, the three good fairies would have had connections to the various aspects of nature. As their names suggested, Flora would have been in charge of the plants and vegetation, Fauna would have held dominion over the animal kingdom and Merryweather would have controlled the weather. This initial concept was dropped being seen as too complicated, yet the names stuck. *Earlier concepts also had the names of the fairies as Fernadell, Merryweather, and Tranquility, each connected to certain aspects. Fernadell represented the forest, Merryweather the elements and weather, and Tranquility dreams. **Although, in the end, Merryweather was the only name retained from the original concept. ru:Флора, Фауна и Меривеза Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Fairies Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Character trios Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Aunts Category:Animated characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Mentors Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Comic characters